


Tire Iron to the Heart

by VMarsTrek



Category: Veronica Mars (TV), Veronica Mars - All Media Types
Genre: F/M, Fake Relationship, Freinds to enemies to friends to lovers, Hospitalization, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, Midnight Confessions, Miscarriage, Mutual Pining, Surgery, one bed
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-06-30
Updated: 2020-12-09
Packaged: 2021-03-04 04:07:15
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 8
Words: 12,239
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24997333
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/VMarsTrek/pseuds/VMarsTrek
Summary: Trigger warnings. Please read.AU where Veronica ends up pregnant from the events at Shelley's party.
Relationships: Logan Echolls/Veronica Mars
Comments: 57
Kudos: 96





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you to Amy PC and Marshmellow Bobcat for their beta work and kind comments. It's so very much appreciated.
> 
> Stop by my Discord channel to discuss ideas: https://discord.gg/XJFXKt
> 
> Cover art by Marshmellow Bobcat : https://www.flickr.com/photos/184370840@N04/50120757061/
> 
> Spotify Playlist :

Logan hasn’t seen the inside of detention for months. _Months_. He’s been really good. Dick hasn’t been able to get him to skip class to drink at the beach. Girls haven’t even been holding the exact same allure, at least not enough to skip. And no amount of goading from PCHer scum has sent his mouth into a sneering diatribe about whatever cholo’s, well,  _ whatever.  _

He keeps the drinking to a happy buzz throughout the day, saving the binges for the weekends when his sperm donor is out of town. Preserving his backside, thus allowing for maximum surfing, seeing his friends, and even though it’s a bit cooler in the morning the waves have been great. It’s been bliss. 

He is going to class, paying attention and participating. 

His GPA is in the 3.0’s now and the teachers are warily optimistic that he has hit a turning point.. He has been enthusiastically encouraged to remain on that path (and no he didn’t miss the way the pretty, new student teacher delivered the encouragement, hand high on his thigh). Ms. James has been harder to convince, because she sees through bullshit, but even she cannot deny the changes he has made. A few college pamphlets have made their way into his 

Tomorrow is a professional development day for the teachers (read: day drinking) and has a party tonight followed by a weekend of sun, surfing and glorious debauchery. So it figures, fucking FIGURES, that it’s hours before his reward that he gets his first detention in months! 

He had seen  _ her  _ first thing in the morning and she had looked slightly pale, but damn if her skirt hadn’t been a little too short, showing some creamy thigh when she bent over to re-clasp a buckle on her belt. And fuck if he hadn’t immediately gotten hard at that, and fuck all if it hadn’t pissed him off that she had that kind of power over him. So he had to go and slam his fist into that fuck face Chardo to ease the frustration he would never, ever take out on a woman, let alone  _ her.  _

“See ya Monday Mr. C!” Logan calls over his shoulder as the school door slams shut behind him, as he skips over to the student parking lot when he stops dead in his tracks. There where he left it is his beautiful yellow X-Terra, glinting bright in the Neptune sun, chosen to piss off his dad, but, eh, the color is growing on him. That’s not what caused the unease to take over his whole being as he crept slowly closer looking for-- 

Dropping his books, he takes off in a dead run and falls to his knees beside her car, gathering a small blonde tightly to his chest who is now extremely pale, with shallow breathing and a pool of blood gathering between her legs.


	2. Reconciling of the heart

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica dreams.

Veronica swims in darkness. Then there’s Lilly, alive and vibrant, tugging Veronica, reluctantly, through a kaleidoscope of colours. Veronica feels rejuvenated and full of energy for the first time since the morning after...

She refocuses on Lilly who has her head thrown back in laughter. I miss her so much, Veronica laments, but it doesn’t hurt in this place. 

They come to a round ottoman, dark purple silk covering. Lilly pulls Veronica’s head onto her lap. Lilly’s hands brush gently through her hair.

“Veronica Mars. I’m not gone six months and trouble finds you at every corner. I could have used you as a wing woman you know. Always knew you had it in you.”

“Lilly, I...”

“Shhhhh. You’ve had a tough go lately, sweetie. But you need to let people in.”

“It hurts too much.” Veronica shakes her head fighting tears. “The price was too high.” 

Lilly strokes her cheek. “You know who it needs to be in here,” Lilly rubs Veronica’s heart, “but you need to accept it here.” Lilly gently kisses Veronica’s temple. “Don’t think I never noticed the looks, secret touches, inside jokes only you two got. I accepted it a long time ago. He’s your balance.” Lilly gives a sad smile, “Now go be your fabulous self Veronica Mars!” And with that Lilly vanishes with a flourish of glitter.

Veronica fights the darkness as the ottoman disappears. She struggles to make sense of a constant beeping and a soft hand that seems familiar.

Her eyes flutter open taking in deep brown eyes gazing into hers, brows furrowed with worry.

“Logan.” 


	3. The time is still

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan learns more about Veronica's condition as she remains unconscious.

Between the stark white walls, unnecessarily loud paging and fluorescent light, Logan is developing a headache. He started pacing, or more accurately doing laps, around the floor after finishing the eight pages of paperwork a nurse passed to him making him assume a role in THIS. Whatever this was. He guesses it’s his own fault for inserting himself into this situation. 

Oddly enough, he knew most of the answers and what he didn’t know, well, he figured his black AMEX would help answer the rest of them. 

After his fourth trip, the dirty looks from the nurses’ station causes him to find a seat quickly. But his fidgeting is rapidly getting the better of him. 

_ Flashback _

_ Logan yells around for help but the Neptune High student parking lot has long been cleared out. He is the only one around and there is no time to run back into the school. Cradling Veronica’s head between his legs, he takes out his phone to dial 911.  _

_ “911. What is the nature of your emergency?” _

_ “Ambulance, Neptune High. NOW! She’s lost SO MUCH BLOOD.” _

_ “Sir? Has there...” _

_ But he’s not listening as he disconnects the call. He hits #2 on auto dial. _

_ “Hi! You’ve reached Keith and Veronica. Together we’re...” _

_ He disconnects the call. FUCK! Keith’s not home. He knows her mom took off. Duncan won’t be useful. He doesn’t know anyone else to contact.  _

_ His attention returns to Veronica and he presses his fingers to her pulse on her neck. Still there, faint, but there. He runs his hands lightly over her arms, neck, head and stomach. Nothing. All the blood, and there is a lot of it seems to be coming from her pelvic region? _

_ Where the fuck is the ambulance? _

_ He’s leaning against her car in the direct sun but despite that he feels her start to shiver. Shit. Is she going into shock? He manoeuvres his short sleeve shirt off and covers her, then takes off his heavier long sleeve off throwing that over her as well.  _

_ Come on. Come on. Come on. She can’t die. She can’t die. I need her. I need.... where did that come from? _

_ In the distance he starts to hear sirens.  _

_ About fucking time! _

_ He twists when he hears the truck pull in and he waves his hand at the LeBaron.  _

_ The EMT’s pull up and jump out.  _

_ “I found her on the ground bleeding. Her pulse is shallow but steady and she is very very pale. The blood seems to be coming from her pelvic region. She started shivering. So maybe shock?” _

_ The EMT’s look at each other, pull out the gurney while Logan scoops up Veronica gently and lays her down, stopping to gently brush a strand of hair from her face.  _

_ “Hook her up to the BP monitor. We need the heat blanket, she’s like ice. We’ll need to call ahead to the hospital for blood transfusion. Possible hemorrhage due to menses or miscarriage.  _

_ Logan stares jaw gaping. He dated Lilly; he is no stranger to period talk. But this bad? But Veronica, he is pretty damn sure, is still a virgin, so no. _

_ “You the boyfriend?” _

_ “Uh...” _

_ “Did you call it in?” One EMT says while covering Veronica with a large plastic blanket. _

_ “Yeah, but um, well yeah. I’m her boyfriend.” _

_ “Ok. You can follow...” _

_ “Nope! I’m riding with!” Logan pops the P and points inside as they start to load the gurney in.  _

_ Mr. Clemmons peeks his head out of the school and upon seeing the ambulance strides over picking up Logan’s discarded books and backpack. _

_ “Sorry, safety policy.” The EMT’s actually look sympathetic when they see the distress on Logan’s face. “We’ll be at Neptune General. Emergency. Meet us there and we’ll see what we can do to get you in.” _

_ They close up the back, jump in and with sirens blaring lights flashing take off. _

_ Logan stares forlornly then turns to Mr. Clemmons taking his books, starts to run to his car.  _

_ Logan turns when Mr. Clemmons grabs his arm lightly. _

_ “Wait, was that Veron...” _

_ Logan turns and nods quickly, pulling his arm away.. “I didn’t do anything, I swear. I gotta go. I can’t lose someone else.” Logan swallows hard and hopes Mr. Clemons doesn’t see the glossiness in his eyes. _

_ “Well, um ok. I’ll be following up with Mr. Mars and the hospital admin.”  _

True to their word they arranged it so Logan was allowed in to see Veronica in emergency before she was transferred upstairs to surgery then recovery. She looked so small hooked up to so many machines, all beeping steadily. Oddly there was that one still hooked up with no reading at all. But he used up all of his medical knowledge in the parking lot. No one will tell him what’s wrong because he’s not listed as next of kin. They’ll take his money for a private room easily enough though. 

She’s been out of surgery for an hour now and it’s driving him crazy that he can’t get into the room to see her. Touch her to make sure she’s ok. 

He can’t say why he had such a visceral reaction he had when he found her. It’s not like they’d been friendly recently let alone talking. Not since she chose to stand by her dad and he decided to turn the school against her. He’s not sure if it’s because she didn’t side with the Kane’s or with HIM. They always had something that ran a little deeper than the Fab Four. Across a crowded room each knew what the other was thinking with just a look. Inside jokes communicated with a smirk and a wink; while Lilly was off flirty her way around the room and Donut sulking in a corner because, well pick a reason.

Logan forces down the thought that if Lilly hadn’t pushed to the forefront so fast, maybe he and Veronica would have...

Running his hands through his hair he rubs the back of his neck letting out a deep breath. He glances to her door again, willing it open. Open. Open. Open. As if on cue the door flings open and a nurse hustles out with an empty blood bag. 

Logan shudders, but takes the opportunity to slide in before the door closes, quickly finding her room before he’s spotted. 

He looks around. The blinds are mostly closed not that it matters as it’s past sunset. There is a couch, two chairs, and a small table. Veronica’s private room package includes a double bed, not the single, with upgraded sheets. 

The machine with a reading is gone, but the rest are the same as they were in the Emergency Room, casting an unhealthy glow on her skin. He reaches out to touch her arm and while it’s cool to the touch it seems warmer than before. Her hair is spread out on the pillow and he swears if she had wings she’d look just like an angel. Logan pulls a chair to the side of the bed and sits taking one of her hands in her own, resting his head on the bed.

He can’t lose her too.

He imagines he’s missed calls and texts as he had to turn off his phone when he came into the hospital. There’s a party tonight and by now he would be having pre-party drinks at Dicks before heading to the beach. Memories always find him there, haunting him. It’s been worse since Veronica and have been...at odds. Pre drinks consist of beer switching to whiskey or scotch. Those help keep the memories, and dreams, at bay. Early on he tried rum and vodka and found Lilly and Veronica dominated his dreams. He switched to gin and found it was just Veronica. 

Veronica in her soccer uniform complete with knee socks. Veronica in her Homecoming dress. Veronica in her red bikini. Veronica in black lingerie. Veronica writhing in pleasure.

Whiskey and scotch kept the dreams to leather belts and cigars. Those he could deal with.

Logan absently rubs circles with his thumbs on her hands relishing in smoothness. Not realizing how weary he is, he drifts off.

*******************************************

Logan stirs as the door creaks open and the nurse comes in with a fresh bag of saline. She’s tall, slim build, purple short sleeved nurse top with matching pants. Bright green turtles are printed on the top. Her badge reads ‘Becky’. She skirts around Logan with a soft smile as she replaces the bag and checks Veronica’s readings on the monitors. He’s watched Veronica’s blood pressure and heart rate even out since he snuck in the room to be with her. 

He hopes this is a good sign she will be ok.

“Oh, sorry hun, I didn’t mean to wake you. I imagine it’s been a trying day for you.” Becky walks closer whispering to Logan.

“This certainly wasn’t on my BINGO card for Thursday afternoon.”

Becky puts a hand on his shoulder giving it a gentle squeeze gaining his eye contact. “I’m so sorry. I wish there was more we could’ve done, there was just too much damage.”

Logan feels his heart constrict and the room spins. 

He manages to croak out, “No!” before sobs wrack his body. “Please fly in anyone I, I can pay. Please just don’t let Veronica die!”

Becky grips him by the shoulders. “Hun, no. Don’t you know? Veronica is going to be fine.”

Logan peers up clearly missing something important. “I don’t understand, you said the damage...”

“Aren’t you the father?” Becky asks growing concerned Logan may need a stop on the psych floor.

Logan looks around expecting to see Keith and looks back at Becky confused. 

“Hun, the baby. Veronica, your girlfriend, suffered a miscarriage at 14 weeks.” 


	4. Truth to the heart of the matter

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Veronica wakes up and Logan starts to face some hard truths. Their relationship is mistaken.
> 
> Spotify playlist https://open.spotify.com/playlist/7GUf017wB6h2LTsH8ZLafM?si=kUMyaB6cS9GnF4icnHtm_Q
> 
> Art by MarshmellowBobcat :https://www.flickr.com/photos/184370840@N04/50120757061/

“Logan.” 

Veronica’s scratchy voice breaks the tension as both sets of eyes whip around to see her struggle to sit up. Logan quickly stands and shifts the pillows around to provide back support while slowly raising the bed. Veronica grips Logan's arm to sit up straighter, her eyes wide with uncertainty, focused straight ahead.

“I’ll leave you two a minute while I get a doctor.” Becky says quietly as she slips out the door.

Logan refluffs a pillow as Veronica continues to stare blankly ahead. He breaks the silence first

“Um, do you want some water?”

“Please.” She eyes him warily, fiddling with her ID bracelet.

As Logan fills a glass, there is a soft knock at the door and a young doctor enters the room.

“Hi, Veronica? I’m Dr Amelia Chessar, but please call me Amelia. And you must be Logan, the boyfriend who slipped in during the last shift change.” She quirks her eyebrows at Logan. 

Logan nods, shifting nervously before sitting again. He reaches over to find Veronica’s hand only to find her reaching for him.

“May I sit?” Amelia gestures to the chair. 

Veronica looks to Logan up while reaching for her water. Logan bobs his head in agreement before returning his gaze to Veronica.

“I’m going to go over some information and if at any time you have a question, need a break or want me to leave, please tell me. Ok? First off, do you wish for Logan to stay or go?”

Veronica looks down at her hands before looking up into Logan's eyes and mumbles.

“Stay. Please?”

_ He could never say no to those blue eyes. _

“Anything you need.” Logan feels Veronica’s hand tighten in his, and he responds by rubbing circles on her hand with his thumb.

“You were brought into emergency after a 911 call came in. You had lost consciousness and were suffering from blood loss. Veronica, you suffered a miscarriage at 14 weeks and we needed to perform a surgical procedure that I will go over in more detail a little later. We’ve treated you with fluids and you’ve had a blood transfusion. Everything went smoothly. While it’s more common in the first trimester it’s not unheard of in the second. You are young and healthy and should have no issues in the future. I’m going to step outside for a moment to get a nurse, but when I return, Logan? I am going to have to ask that you step out for a few minutes, ok?

“Yes, Dr. Chessar.”

“Dr. Chessar was my mom, please, call me Amelia.” Amelia chuckles as she closes the door behind her.

Logan hears a sharp intake of breath as a shuddering sob escapes Veronica. Logan moves up to wrap his arms around her shoulders. 

“Oh Ronnie. I thought I lost you today. I’m so sorry, so very sorry. Just, just tell me what you need me to do, I’ll do it.” Logan buries his face in her hair hiding his own tears, not knowing what comes next for them.

“My dad? Where’s my dad?” Veronica whispers, turning her head into Logan’s shirt.

“Can’t reach him and I don’t want to leave a message, because from me?” 

_ Because from me he’ll think this is my fault. Fuck! Maybe this IS my fault. _

Amelia knocks as she pops her head in quickly followed by Becky carrying two popsicles.

“Here you two, the air in here is drier than the Sahara. Fudge and cherry. Or you can share?”

Logan snorts loudly. “Clearly you have never seen this one eat. Sharing is not caring in her world. Thank you for these Becky.” He reaches for both, unwrapping the fudgsicle and passing it to Veronica without looking. “I’ll leave you guys.” As he exits, he tosses the other popsicle in the freezer of the mini fridge included in the room.  _ It pays to upgrade. _

He leans back against the door for a minute pushing back all the emotions that are threatening to envelop him, before deciding to head outside to try Keith again. Deep breaths and steely focus are the only things that get him outside.

It’s getting late so there are not many people lingering outside. He dials again only to get the same recording. “Maybe Veronica has another number I can try.” He mumbles to himself and flips his phone shut.

Logan sits on a bench stretching out his arms and legs letting the pull sink in to release some of the pent up stress. His head is swimming with new information and he is not entirely sure which to tackle first. 

_ Veronica pregnant? _

_ Veronica had sex? _

_ With who? _

_ When? Well Fourteen weeks ago, duh! _

_ Veronica miscarried? SO MUCH BLOOD. _

_ I’m her “boyfriend”? _

_ This all escalated quickly. _

Which leads him back to the parking lot where it all began, when, while he was none the wiser, he  _ hated  _ her. Well, if he being honest with himself, which when it comes to Veronica, he rarely is since Lilly’s death, it’s not hate. Not even to himself. That is dangerous territory. Do not pass go. DO NOT collect $200. 

But coming late close to almost losing her today, put a spin on his take of life. Not that he wanted his girlfriend dead, but Neil Young said it best: “It’s better to burn out than to fade away.” Isn’t that the legacy she left? 

Veronica though, steadfast, pink Veronica, or not so pink of late. More of a blooming blue purple bruise risking to take over...

Logan blows out a long breath before getting up and wandering back into the hospital. He makes a stop at the cafeteria to pick up a coffee and some cookies.

He leans across the nurses station pushing a cookie and the coffee toward Becky.

“Uh, is Dr. Amelia, done with Veronica? Am I ok to go in?” 

“Aren’t you the charmer, I can see what she sees in you.” Becky says, eyes sparkling. “She’ll need that in the days to come, but don’t forget about yourself too. Yes, Dr. Amelia is just sitting with her waiting for you so she doesn’t have to be alone. Go on in, she’ll be glad to see you.”

Logan nods, and turns towards the room filled with nervous energy. He knocks and peeks inside watching as Veronica dabs at her eyes as Dr. Amelia clasps her hands.

“Logan! You’re back! I kept your seat warm, come sit.” She stands up and walks towards the door. “Veronica, you need to rest, but I will check in on you both before my shift ends in the morning.”

After the door closes, Logan sits down on the chair feeling the weight of the day settle in. He blows a breath of air out, which causes Veronica to glance her eyes over to him.

“I didn’t say it before, but, um, thanks for everything. You know, tonight?” She waves her arms around the room and then rests her hand on his, her voice barely a whisper. “You don’t have to stay, really, you’ve done more than enough.” 

Logan swallows hard, not sure if there is a double meaning hidden there or not, but not wanting to upset this uneasy balance they have, he takes it at face value.

“Veronica, you would have done the same thing. But Veronica? It was YOU for fuck sakes that I found, ya know? And despite, whatever…” He stops short, seeing Veronica’s tell for crying creeping over. “It’s late Vee, you need rest, and I promised to make sure you got rest. I’ll curl up over on that loveseat, if you still want me to stay.” Logan goes to get up, but before he can move away from the bed, Veronica grabs his arm.

“Will you stay? Here? There is plenty of room in the bed, and it seems only fair since you paid for it. I just…” She looks away, but Logan figures he knows enough, or remembers enough anyway, to know she’s scared, and despite their recent  _ differences _ , he’s the most comfort she has right now.

“OK, scooch over then, and no stealing the blankets.” He teases as he kicks off his shoes and socks and slides under the covers.

Veronica is hesitant at first, but he hears the hitch in her breath so he pulls her over gently so she can rest her head on his chest, like they used to do watching movies. A lifetime ago when her biggest worry was soothing a sunburn after a long day at the beach. Logan runs his hands over her hair and when he feels her go slack in his arms, he realizes a calm has settled over him as well for the first time in months.

As if a cosmic wrong had been has been righted.

Kissing her gently on the head he whispers, “I’ve missed you Veronica. I won’t abandon you again.”


	5. After Midnight

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Short and sweet.

Sometime in the early morning Logan is awakened by ruffling of blankets and slow shuffling of feet. When he peeks his eyes open, he leaps out of bed to the other side where Veronica is steadying herself.

“What are you doing? You need to be in bed!” Logan pleads as he presses the nurse call button in case she won’t listen to him.

“I need to go to the bathroom Logan...can you help me….please.” Her voice scratches, but he knows it must have taken everything to ask for his help. He nods and slips his arm around her waist to steady her. They make it most of the way across the room when Becky bursts in.

“Oh! Okay. Nothing major, but it’s good you are moving. Logan, I can take her in, so switch off with me, okay?” Logan nods, and Veronica worries her lip with her teeth but they go along with Becky’s plan.

Logan wanders around the room, straightening pillows that don’t need to be, and refilling her water glass. The longer they are in there, the more antsy he gets and just as he’s about to knock on the door, it swings open and Veronica shuffles out. He instinctively draws her by his side again and feels her squeeze him in return. His muscle memory triggers happier days of friends holding hands walking the pier eating ice cream making up fake stories for people they see on the boardwalk. He doesn’t know if he should laugh or cry.

He does the only thing he can in the moment and focuses on getting her back to bed. Becky follows behind, letting the couple set the pace. She checks Veronica’s IV levels and some of the monitors, before slipping out again. Logan helps Veronica up before slipping onto the other side. She snuggles into his chest with a long sigh. He closes his eyes and tries to accept the moment for what it is.


	6. The Tough Gets Going

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> After a tentative night, Veronica and Logan prepare to leave the hospital.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to my beta MarshmallowBobcat. I am hoping for a chapter update sooner rather than later and more action after this chapter.

A streak of sun sneaking in from a bend in the blinds hits Logan in the face. Trying to figure out why the sun is lighting his eyelids causes great consternation as his room home doesn’t face east. Squeezing his eyes tight without opening them helps clear the fog and brings his reality crashing down again.

But surprising himself a little, he realizes he isn’t the priority in this moment, so he pushes selfish thoughts of comfort and sleep away, and cracks open an eye to search for the blonde. She’s rolled away from him to face the wall at some point, but her breathing is deep and even so Logan eases quietly out of bed. He grabs his phone and slips on his shoes and as he heads for the door, he checks on Veronica to confirm she is still asleep. He reaches out, but catches himself before he touches her cheek. 

Logan quietly steps out of the room confirming to Becky that Veronica is still asleep. Becky hugs him and introduces him to Kim who will be taking over for her now that her shift has ended. He waves goodbye as he rushes off to find a bathroom to freshen up, then heads back outside.

Morning at the Neptune General is much like any other office building: people rushing in and out starting or ending their day, trading business suits for surgical scrubs, briefcases for stethoscopes.

Logan watches for a few moments, eager for the peace it brings his mind. A selfish indulgence, but what is it they always say on the airplane? Always secure your own mask first before helping someone else, otherwise you won’t be any good to them when they need you.

He barks out a laugh. Like Veronica needs him. Mr. Psychotic Jackass at your service ma’am. He gets the circumstances are...unique, but he is surprised she’s allowed him into her inner sanctum; shared this secret within him so far. 

Stretching before sitting down, he notes the time and that Dr. Amelia must be getting close to the end of her shift and if there is post-op care...he sucks back a sob. Right. Focus.

Logan tries Keith again to no avail. How much time does Veronica spend alone? Does her father even know that she is pregnant? Or was? Growing up Keith and Lianne were doting parents, so much so, he found any excuse to spend time to be at Veronica’s. (That and he always found inexplicably drawn to her, finding an ease around her he didn’t with anyone else.)

Let’s be real, Logan didn’t hit the lottery when parents were handed out, but while they were jet setting across the country, or wherever, there was at least a housekeeper or cook around.

So it surprises him that Keith seems unreachable, especially in an emergency. Logically Logan knows someone would have found Veronica, eventually, but there was a lot of blood. And Veronica is tiny. They had already needed at least one transfusion just from what he heard, what if…

Stop.

He looks up and realizes he said that out loud as people are staring at him, so he pockets his phone and heads back inside.

Knocking lightly before he steps in, he hears a scratchy Veronica voice say come in, so he peeks slowly around the corner to make sure his presence is still welcome in her upside down world. Her eyes are red and puffy and she is hugging her middle.

“Veronica? What’s wrong? Do you need a nurse?” Logan says quickly, trying to decide between running to her side or to the nurses station.

“I thought you left me. Alone.” Veronica mumbles into her gown, wiping away at her face.

Quick strides lead him directly to her side and he slides onto the mattress, tugging her hands into his.

“Ah, no Vee, I said I would stay.”

Looking down at her hands, she says quietly, “You never let me down before, but recently you’ve been…”

“I won’t go until you tell me too.”

She turns suddenly and clings to him, no words, no tears, just clings, and Logan’s heart breaks.

He’s such a fuck up. This beautiful girl clinging to him like her very life depends on him, after the way he’s treated her, after the way he let the rest of the 09ers treat her. But there is nothing he can do to fix that problem, so he focuses on her, and draws her into his arms, tucking her head under his chin and hanging on for dear life.

It’s what he would want after he meets with his father in his office, so that’s the comfort he offers now.

They stay that way for what seems like hours until Logan hears noises outside the door. He’s loath to disturb Veronica, knowing that the past day, let alone months, can not have led to restful sleep, but he also can not imagine she wants to stay here either. 

A soft knock precedes the door swinging open, as Dr. Amelia holds it as a nutrition specialist brings in a tray laden with what looks like double of breakfast. He places the tray with a smile on the rolling tray beside the bed and exits the room. This wakens Veronica from her nap.

“Looks like someone got on Becky’s good side.” Dr. Amelia says as she nudges Logan’s foot. “She doesn’t arrange breakfast just for anyone.”

Normal jackass Logan might have smirked and thrown out a quip laced with innuendo, but even he would have known this is not the time. Instead, Logan blushes and smiles, tugging at his shirt. 

“I brought some discharge papers as everything looks ok. I think we covered everything yesterday about post-op routine and care. Logan, you are responsible for making sure she rests, plenty of fluids…”

Another knock at the door interrupts her and Amelia excuses herself for a moment, before returning.

She looks at them both. “As a precaution, the hospital would like to have someone do a health and welfare check on you Veronica, you too Logan. This is an, ah, uncommon situation, so we just want to make sure before you guys leave.”

Veronica sits up, looking panicked, but Logan just clasps her hands and slowly brings her back to lean against his back. 

“I can stay or go, it’s up to you, but they will want a few minutes with both of you together and alone.” Seeing their collective discomfort, Amelia leans forward. “I know this feels like a lot for you, but this is to make sure both of you are in positions to lead healthy productive lives post this trauma. Please trust me.” 

It’s hard for Logan to process that yesterday morning he was punching Chardo in the face, and now he is searching Veronica’s face for direction lying together in a hospital bed. But here he is. 

They nod.

Dr. Amelia disappears around the door again before returning with a casually dressed man. Logan tenses but Veronica rubs soothing circles on his hand, so he tries for her sake to calm down. 

If they call his house…

“Hi. I’m Patrick Coleman, but please, just call me Pat.” He smiles at the two and offers his hand to Veronica, then Logan. They shake in turn while Logan marvels that Veronica is taking this in stride. 

“I understand from Amelia that you are ready to be released. Is that right Veronica?” Veronica nods. Pat notes something on his clipboard. “Ok. I also understand that the hospital has been unable to reach your father, and you, and your boyfriend, Logan, are both under 18, correct?” 

“Yes, but…”

“No, it's ok. Let me finish first, then we can talk about options.” As Pat writes on his clipboard, Amelia smiles reassuringly at the couple.

Logan looks at Veronica. Is she humming?

“Ok. Let’s discuss options. First…” Pat is cut off mid sentence with the ringing of a phone. Everyone checks until Veronica pulls hers off the table with a little shake of her hand.

“Hello? Dad! Where  _ have  _ you been?? Yes. Yes. NOO. OK.” She makes eye contact with Dr. Amelia. “It’s my dad, talk about timing. He just got one of Logan’s messages, so here.”

Dr. Amelia stands and takes the phone, excuses herself to the corner of the room for a few minutes. She glances curiously a few times over at the couple and Logan thinks the jig is up because he certainly did  _ not leave a  _ message, but then she says goodbye and comes back over and sits down.

“Ok. Well, Pat, those options won’t be necessary. Veronica’s father had misplaced his phone, then, well a series of misfortunes and he only got to the messages now. So he confirms he will meet them at home, which isn’t our usual process, but as long as you two can promise to check in tonight, tomorrow morning and evening and another follow up with your dad, I’m comfortable with this. Pat?”

Pat is writing furiously on his clipboard thus doesn’t immediately recognize his name has been said. He looks up, blinks and clips his pen onto his shirt.

“Ummm, well, it is a bit unusual, but Dr. Amelia if you are willing to co-sign as a guarantor?” Dr. Amelia reaches over, pen in hand, signs and leans back. “You’ve provided everything…”

“Yes, between Becky and myself we have spoken to both of them and provided adequate resources. Should additional questions arise, we have our follow up calls, and they have my number. Veronica, you have an appointment in two weeks, then again 4 weeks after that. With me unless you prefer…”

“No! I mean no. Can Logan, I mean, if he, is it…” Veronica glances between Dr. Amelia and Logan not knowing what she’s trying to ask or if she wants an answer.

Logan brain stumbles with the thought that she might still want him in her periphery 2 weeks from now, let alone 4. And with this situation no less. And what message left for her father? Did they try his parents? They hadn’t said they had. Did they try the school? Is Mr. Clemmons here? 

Logan releases a breath, long and slow and brings both arms around Veronica, pulling her close. Veronica returns the gesture and snuggles into his chest. He kisses the top of her head.

“Pat, if there is nothing else?” Dr. Amelia prompts his departure recognizing the uneasiness in the room and that the tentative balance could be tipped in a bad way. “Down to business. Kim will be in shortly with a wheelchair, and YES, this is necessary, though I am positive that Logan will be more than happy to pilot you out of the room.” She bats her lashes at the two clinging to each other on the bed.

It’s almost comical. Almost.

“I have some paperwork to finish and some other patients to see, so you have time to finish your breakfast. Say thirty minutes and we will get you kids on the road.” Dr. Amelia gives them a warm smile and slips out the door.

They sit for a minute before Veronica untangles herself from Logan and uncovers both breakfast domes. She pushes a juice cup towards Logan along with a plate and some cutlery. Wincing slightly, she leans forward to take a bite of toast. She wiggles trying to get comfortable and close enough to the table, but she is still hooked up to the IV. Logan reaches over and adjusts her pillows, sneaking in one of his. 

Veronica turns to him and gives him a grateful smile, then returns to her light breakfast. Logan feels a warmth creep up from his neck and decides they won’t be addressing the herd of elephants parading around the room so he snacks on his breakfast. While Veronica finishes off his breakfast, Kim comes in to remove her IV while Logan moves around the room collecting odds and ends packing them up in both his and her backpacks. He excuses himself to make a quick run to the gift shop, returning just as Dr. Amelia comes back in.

Logan stops when he looks at Veronica. She is dressed in ridiculously too big for her scrubs, because…

“Ummm, Sugarplum? Thought you might prefer these.” He roots around in the bag and passes her some clothes. She takes the clothes, shuffling to the bathroom, head low. 

Dr. Amelia clears her throat and gestures Logan over further away from the bathroom door. 

“That was sweet. Not many men think of that, let along a teenage boyfriend. She’s going to need you in the coming weeks, more than ever. I can see it the way you too are together?” She smiles and reaches over to squeeze his arm, while Logan runs a hand through his hair. “I wanted to mention something a bit more, ah, indelicate. She has been through some trauma, physically and emotionally. I see both of you rely on the tactile for comfort but it will be awhile before she should engage in any more strenuous activity. This is to ensure both her mind AND body heal properly. Veronica is putting on a brave face right now, I suspect to get out of here, which isn’t uncommon, but she will need your support along with her family.” Dr. Amelia stops as the bathroom door swings open.

Veronica steps out dressed in dark blue capri yoga pants, a purple tank top covered with a white short sleeve button shirt. She looks ready for a day of sailing more so than leaving a hospital, but fashion choices are limited in a gift shop at 10 am. Logan pulls out a pair of Keds from her backpack which she slips them on holding onto him for stability.

He gently turns her around and eases her into the wheelchair. He softly moves her feet into the foot holds and adjusts for her height. He places a backpack on each handle and does another sweep of the room. Logan turns like a puppy seeking approval for a job well done.

He is rewarded with a Veronica eye roll as Dr. Amelia eyes beams at Logan as she nods for him to take the wheel. They move along the corridors in silence as Veronica flushes a deep red, not wanting any attention. Once at the front doors, Logan runs to his car and brings it to the front. He extricates Veronica from the wheelchair, settling her in the front seat with a small pillow tucked between her and the seatbelt (a recommendation from Becky). Backpacks are thrown haphazardly in the backseat. He turns to Dr. Amelia for final directions.

“Logan, here is a prescription that needs filling, along with a time for the follow up call this evening. Veronica, take care I will talk to you tonight.” She smiles and goes back into the hospital.

Logan takes a deep breath before getting into the car. 


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Logan tends to our girl Veronica.

Logan glances at Veronica who has her eyes shut and head leaning against the window. He tentatively reaches over, before grabbing his hand back and starting the car. Woken from her rest, Veronica gives him a weary smile. He tries to find words to reassure her in the moment but none come to mind, so he focuses on the task at hand of getting her home.

Reaching the exit, turning left or right has never felt like such a monumental decision before, and Logan gets so swallowed in the moment, it’s only when Veronica nudges him with her elbow, that he turns left heading into town. He manages turns as slow as possible, paying close attention to traffic as not to jar Veronica.

Knowing that Veronica has indeed changed, in just a few short months, Logan hopes that the fundamentals are still there as he turns into Java the Hut. Breakfast at the hospital was sustaining, just as lembas was sustaining for Bilbo; does the job, but just doesn’t make the cut. He hopes the hobbit beside him still relishes in second breakfasts as well.

“Hey, Vee? Uh, I thought I could pick you, um, US some snacks and proper coffee. Unless, they told you, you can’t have certain things, because of….” Logan looks from her eyes to her hands, then to his, not knowing how to address  _ this _ outside of the safe confines of the hospital.

“No. No special ‘dietary restrictions’ so to speak. Though they did try to encourage me to eat more vegetables, but cocoa beans grow on trees, so seems healthy? No?” Veronica twists her mouth into a half smirk and holds a palm up, daring Logan to contradict her. 

He smiles, feeling a bit better now that she has broken the ice with some levity.

As he exits the car, he throws over his shoulder, “Double shot caramel Macchiato?” 

Veronica looks stunned for half a second, but recovers well, to nod and dive for her purse. Logan shuts the door as gently as possible, striding away before she can catch him. He isn’t sure on all of the details, but what he has heard, even if half of it is true, is that the Mars family isn’t as monetarily secure as they used to be. He is quite sure Veronica is NOT turning tricks behind the Sac n’ Pac for gas money, but guilt has found him alone on more than one occasion to land a punch or two.

A few pastries and a cup of joe isn’t going to bankrupt him and may ease the way to mending fences, because one thing he hopes holds true is that the way to Veronica Mars’ heart IS through her stomach.

A few turn into a dozen along with the coffee and some orange juice for good measure. Thankfully, Veronica sees him and opens the door, reaching out to unburden him. Logan scoots around the car, and upon jumping in sees Veronica already has staked out a pain au chocolat, which is stuck into her mouth as she roots through her bag. 

“Smory?” She looks up and into his eyes, which tell him exactly how sorry she is. Not at all.

Logan laughs as he starts the car. “That’s ok. I only licked that one a little bit.” Veronica’s eyes narrow on him, but she chews slowly, letting a small moan of delight escape around the flakiness of the pastry. Logan decidedly keeps his eyes on the road. For safety purposes.

“About your dad…”

“Oh right, we moved….you need to go to Sunset apartments, it’s out by Dog Beach.” Veronica replies quickly shoving her head into her messenger bag. She rustles for a few minutes until the thrumming of Logan’s fingers on the steering wheel brings her up for air a few minutes later.

“What?”

Logan continues to focus on the road, breathing and counts to ten.

“I didn’t call your dad. No, sorry. I did call your dad, several times in fact, but either he saw my name and didn’t want to pick up, or his phone was on mute. Regardless, I didn’t leave him a message last night, or this morning.” Logan spares her a look, before making a turning along what he hopes is her road.

Veronica lets out a long sigh. “Can, can we just not, right now Logan. Please? I’ll explain what I can, I just…fuck.” The expletive at the end of the sentence is punctuated by Veronica fisting her hands into her eyes, trying to keep tears at bay. 

Softly growling to himself for the prodding, which in the moment didn’t seem like much, he reaches over to pry her left hand from her eye. 

“It’s ok, Vee. Breathe. You don’t have to explain anything you don’t want to.” He gives her hand a little squeeze and goes to let go, giving in to the resistance she gives. Their hands no longer intertwined, rest on the console, pinkies touching and for now Logan can deal with another small breakthrough back into her world. 

Logan locates the apartment and resists a shiver. It’s nothing like where they used to live when Keith Mars, P.I. used to be Keith Mars, Sheriff of Neptune. 

Not to say their previous house was palatial, but the backyard allowed for a grill and room for the fabulous foursome to rough and tumble through games of Jenga and Twister, the latter yielding to piles of arms and legs. Logan felt so free those days, out from the watchful eyes of his  _ father _ , and didn’t have to watch his mother sink further into the bottle of the day. The Kanes estate yielded the space, but Celeste seemed to lurk around every corner, with a scowl aimed at Veronica that always made him feel uneasy, as if she were an interloper into their world. Jake provided a father type figure, but was often away on business in Palo Alto.

The apartment complex is two sided with a gate at the front flanked by additional apartments. As Logan goes to help Veronica out of the car, he sees the chipped paint and rust, two colors of paint where an attempt was made, and abandoned. 

He peers into the pool area and sees that it appears clean, but the water is low. Refilling is not a priority when there is a drought going on. 

“Where to?”

“Up, up and away. To the left two flights and three doors down.” As Logan braces her back and arms, she digs in her purse, fishing out a key. “Behold! The key to the golden gate.” Veronica flourishes the key before Logan plucks it from her fingers.

“Here.” Veronica stops in front of a door with a “Wipe your paws” doormat. A small red and pink heart hangs from the door that Logan traces a finger over while unlocking the door. Veronica always did pull out all the stops for anything that could remotely be called a holiday. 

As the door swings open, Logan is nearly knocked off his feet when a medium sized black whirlwind comes shooting out of the door. Logan moves inside, holding Veronica upright as the black dog, apparently, is running circles around her sniffing all the new smells she holds. Done with his mistress, his attention turns to Logan, who has backed up against the kitchen counter, allowing Veronica the room to enter and get settled in the small space of the apartment. He manages to get a better look and sees that the dog is a black pit bull, now sitting expectantly in front of Logan. Always a sucker for pets, and never being allowed one in their pristine house, Logan drops to the floor along with the dog who flips on his back wiggling so much. Logan rubs his belly, ears and chin.

“Who’s a good boy? Are you a good boy? Yes, you are, yes you are.” 

“Traitorous beast.” 

Logan looks up at icy blue eyes. “Him or me?”

Shrugging she says, “Well, if the leash fits.”

“Ronnie.”

“Don’t. Backup! Chill!” Immediately the dog flips over and, giving one last nudge to Logan’s hand, wanders over to the couch where Veronica has managed to make herself comfortable. 

“Right. I can take him out while I bring up our bags from the truck. I imagine the poor guy needs to go out.” Logan taps around the items on the kitchen counter, locating a treat jar, sneaks a couple out. He walks over and grabs the leash which entices Backup over to the door.

“Wait, I can take him, you don’t have to stay.”

Spinning and pointing at the couch, Logan tries his best threatening voice. “This isn’t a negotiation. I made a promise to you and the good doctor. Sit. Down.” 

Veronica sits, and Logan grabs the keys. 

Heading down the stairs it’s clear Backup has an agenda and knows where he is going, so Logan follows along. His modus operandi for the past day it seems. Pushing beings, those Mars folk.

As they head to the beach, Logan tries to make sense of everything. The waves are higher today, and Logan loves the sound of the surf crashing as it helps to drown out the thoughts in his heads. The woosh back out, makes him think that his bad energy is going with it; a sort of meditation. But today he has a small charge with him, so he grabs a stick and throws it down the shore. 

Backup runs, stopping to smell something, then grabs the stick and drops it back at Logan’s feet. Their game of fetch goes on for ten minutes until Backup flops down, panting. 

“Ok boy. Let’s go see if Veronica managed to stay out of trouble for fifteen whole minutes.” They walk up to the car and when Logan opens the door to grab their bags, Backup jumps in thinking there is a trip to be had. It takes some effort, and the treats in Logan’s pocket, but soon they are on their way back to the apartment. 

He finds Veronica at the stove cooking soup and making grilled cheese sandwiches. Logan shakes his head letting Backup off his leash. 

Moving to the counter, he finds plates and utensils and sets the kitchen counter for an apparently early lunch. He squeezes behind Veronica and lightly touches her back so she knows he is there, to grab some water glass. Different apartment, yet the glasses are still kept beside the fridge. He feels her freeze and shift to the side so he drops his hands mumbling a quiet sorry.

The air is heavy with unasked questions and unspoken confessions, so lunch is a quiet affair, the only sound is Backup scrambling from one side to the other scooping up fallen crumbs.

Logan clears the table around Veronica, locating and filling the dishwasher as she sits silently with her hands wrapped around her water glass.

Feeling that the silence had gone on long enough, he turns to ask her again about the mysterious message from her dad, only to hear a door shut down the hall, followed by running water. Logan reminds himself that this is not about himself, but about supporting Veronica and if she needs a shower before talking, so be it. 

However, Logan also remembers the words Becky had said about taking care of himself, so he digs out a book he was reading and sits on the couch. Backup decides this is an invitation and climbs up, laying his head on Logan’s lap. 

With only the hum of the fridge in the background and the snuffles of a sleeping dog, Logan finds himself dozing off on the couch. At some point he feels something soft covering over him, and he snuggles down further into the cushions, forgetting for the moment where he was.

A deep woof from Backup is his wakeup call as a small bird lands on the railing outside of the apartment. Logan jolts upright, knocking over his book, and sending half of his blanket over the back of the couch. Veronica, at the other end of the couch with a book, scowls at the loss of warmth as she was covered with the remaining end of the same blanket. 

“Sorry. I didn’t mean to fall asleep. How long was I out?” Logan rubs his eyes then runs a hand through his hair.

“Just an hour. Here I thought you only fell asleep in class.” 

“Huh. Right. Not so much lately. Have to be on my toes making sure there isn’t a pipe bomb planted under my seat.”

“I didn’t start the fire.” 

“But you sure do like adding fuel.”

Veronica levels a steely gaze at Logan and moves off the couch. 

“What? You expected me just to roll with the punches, Logan? Laugh it off like we weren’t friends once upon a time. Guess what? You made it loud and clear the fairy tale ended. The Prince won and I’ve been banished from the kingdom.” She’s panting, eyes wide and brimming with unspent tears. Her arms are tense at her sides with her fists balled up, ready to swing. Backup stands at the ready beside Veronica, a low growl emanating from his throat.

Logan scoots over to take her hand lightly, pulling her down to the couch. “White flag. Veronica, I’m sorry. I am not here to fight with you. Honestly. Please, can we just talk?”

She pushes back slightly from him shaking out of his grasp, but retains eye contact. “Backup. Chill. What is your endgame here, Logan? I appreciate you staying with me last night, I do. It felt...familiar, in an unfamiliar setting. The clothes, coffee, pastries, and the private room. What’s this all about?” Veronica remains still, hugging herself around her stomach, so it was upon Logan to bridge the gap, inching a little closer.

“It was about you Veronica. That’s all. You probably don’t remember, but I came out of school yesterday, and you were on the ground  _ bleeding out _ . Everything just rushed back at me, like the past year and half hasn’t existed. I know it has, I know what I did. I’m not proud.” Logan looks at the floor, before meeting her eyes again. “I don’t know what happened Veronica, it’s not my place to ask and expect answers, and I can’t expect you to share. All I can do try is to be here, you know, for you. To help with this. If you will let me.”

Dropping her head to her chest she whispers, “Ok.”

“OK, just like that?”

“Yes, well, no. We have to figure out some things. If you have questions you can ask, but I may not answer. That’s the deal. We can go from there.” She crosses her arms, but releases them to her side as she pets a nervous Backup who is unsure of the words flying around his head glancing back and forth from Veronica to Logan, occasionally out to see if the bird was still there.

Flopping back into the couch, Logan releases a long breath. He was worried she was going to kick him out without so much as a word, now that he has the chance at some answers at least. It’s more than he had hoped for. He knows that even a vulnerable Veronica has a breaking point, which he has seen a few times when Lilly pushed her luck trying to coerce her bff into doing something she didn’t want to do. It’s finding a balance between them again to try to rebuild what they’ve lost. What questions can he ask, how far can he dig before she shuts him down and retreats into herself?

“The phone call today? The message I left your dad? Veronica, I called your dad, many times. I never left a message, because I knew I would just keep calling until he called me back.” 

He watches as the spark comes back into her eyes and a devious smile crosses her face. “Cliff McCormack. He’s a lawyer and dad’s poker buddy. I retained his services, from a favour he owed me, and  _ he _ was the one that called. You went out this morning, and I panicked thinking you weren’t coming back.” She hides her blush behind her hair. “So I called in that favour. Not many questions asked, but he may drop by.” 

Logan runs a hand over his face and head. “I thought I was going crazy to be honest, but at the same time happy to get away from that clipboard that Coleman dude had.”

Veronica props her feet on the table. “California law really doesn’t like letting minors go home from the hospital without a guardian present. He couldn’t get to the hospital in time, so I asked him to call. The timing was perfect. I sweet talked Dr. Amelia a little, explaining things to her and she sympathized with me. To be honest Logan it was the fact  _ you _ were there with me that really helped move it along.” 

She brings her face up to meet his eyes, causing him to look away. “She was impressed that my  _ boyfriend _ stuck by my side the whole time. She said we would do better in a home setting than in a clinical one. I let her assume.” Veronica shrugs, knitting her hands together on her lap. 

Getting up, Logan starts to pace the apartment. “Either way, I am far more comfortable here, so thanks for your quick thinking….but Veronica?”

“Hmmmm?”

“I meant what I said. I won’t leave until you tell me to. I want to make things right with you.” He turns to look at Veronica who is staring at the far wall. 

“Thanks, really, though I’m sure you are missing out on parties, hitching your ride with me and all. It’s ok to go. It’s fine.  _ I’m  _ fine.”

Logan stares at her while the silence envelops the room. Backup sensing the weird vibe, sneaks over to the door and sits so he can keep an eye on both teens. 

“Well, I’m staying.” 

“Fine.”

“Good.”

Logan scoops up his backpack and takes a seat at the kitchen table. He pulls out the papers Dr. Amelia gave him and starts to sort through it all. Finding the prescription he sighs in frustration. Taking a breath he walks over to Veronica who has started to read her book again. 

“Hey.”

Veronica startles a little, swearing at Logan,“Fuck Logan. Warn a girl, you’re like a friggin’ cat!”

Logan grins and leans against the wall watching the blush ease from her face.

“Sorry. I was just going to say I forgot to stop to fill your prescription for pain meds. Which pharmacy do you go to? I’ll run out and get it filled.” He bounces on the balls of his feet. 

“No.” 

“What do you mean ‘no’? This isn’t a negotiation.”

“It means NO. I don’t want them.” 

Logan slumps his shoulders and rolls his eyes as he plucks the book from her hands.

“Hey! I’m reading that.”

Adopting the same tone as she did he simply replies “No.”

“Logan.”

“Ronnie.”

“ _ Logan!” _

“Veronica! You can have the book back when you tell me the name of the pharmacy. Negotiations can resume when I return about the consumption of the pain medication.”

“Stubborn jackass.”

Pointing at her then himself he says, “Pot. Kettle.”

Grumbling, she grabs a pencil and a scrap of paper. She writes the name, shoving it into Logan’s stomach. 

“Oof! Now was that so hard?” He tries to pat her head and she swats his hand away. “Look, you have to be tired. Why do you go lay down while I’m out?” 

Veronica glares at him, but her face softens and she sighs. “Yeah. Ok.” Logan goes to help her up, and though she flinches at first, she lets him.

Logan grabs his keys and wallet, snitching the apartment keys at the last second so he can lock the door behind him. And to make sure he can get back in if she decides to play hard ball. 

He locates the pharmacy in the middle of a run down but clean strip mall. It’s flanked by a nail salon and a liquor store with a grocery store at the end. While he waits for the prescription to be filled, Logan picks up some necessities for another overnight stay along with chocolate and ice cream for bribing a cranky patient. He throws in some S’kist for good measure and a bag of chips. 

The pharmacist gives Logan a little hassle, but charm and the Echolls family name can go a long way in this town. He’s not sure if he should be happy or sad, but it works for good in this instance so he will take this win. 

Logan uses the opportunity to cruise Veronica’s end of town a little. It’s certainly a far cry from the ‘09, but still far enough away from the ‘02 to be respectable. If anyone can consider anything outside the 09 respectable. 

Figuring it will be closer to supper when he gets to the apartment, he circles back into town to stop at Mama Leone’s for lasagne and garlic bread before heading back to check on Veronica.

Silence greets him as he enters the space, not even Backup is bounding towards the door to see him. He drops his purchases on the kitchen counter before exploring further into the apartment. He finds Veronica asleep in her bed with Backup nestled under the blankets with her.

Logan backs away from the room, closing the door part way so as not to disturb her. He goes to the living area to search out a movie to put on. 

While it starts, he puts away the snacks and reads about the pain medication prescribed for Veronica. It’s only a mild painkiller and an antibiotic so he wonders why she was so upset at the idea of getting this filled. 

Shrugging, he lines up pills for her when she wakes up, and sets out dishes for supper. Seeing that everything is put away, he settles back down on the couch trying not to think too much about the questions still swirling around his head. Having known Veronica in the past, sometimes you just have to wait her out until she is ready to reveal her secrets. Frustrating at times, yes, but often there was a method to her madness.

Logan will just has to wait to see what the madness was about.


	8. Things that were

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> It's Saturday and Logan continues to try to wrangle a wily Veronica, learning some things are best not known.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thank you again to MarshmallowBobcat for editing and trying to draw out my inner muse to play. 
> 
> Good new! Chp 10 is mostly written and chp 9 is plotted out.

Logan wakes as a streak of sunlight breaks through a slat in the blinds. He cracks an eye open while stretching his limbs, lamenting the non-Logan sized couch he found himself sleeping on. The warm, but bulky form of Back-Up is snuggled at the opposite end of the couch, keeping Logan’s toes toasty warm. The blanket he had wrapped around himself last night, is now wound around Back-Up, like a nest. Logan tries to wrestle the blanket from the snuggled pup, only to be met with a groan and a twist further securing said blanket around Backup. Logan sighs, knowing when he’s defeated. Mars family: 2, Logan: 0. 

Sliding off the couch earns him a loud groan from the blanket nest, and he shakes his head. Logan stands to stretch and watches as popcorn flakes fall to the floor, thinking that Veronica’s aim last night was better than he thought.. He eyes the flakes, Back-Up, the flakes again. Nothing. Logan sighs and gets on his knees searching for pieces on the floor scooping his hand under the couch, hoping nothing gross comes out. Popcorn, a few coins, a Padres baseball card, and a crumpled piece of paper come out, much to his relief.

Logan dumps his treasure on the way to the kitchen to find some coffee. And bacon. There has to be bacon. He opens the freezer to search for ground coffee, and while there isn’t much aside from the ice cream from last night, there  _ are  _ frozen pancakes and pre-cooked bacon. 

Score!

He pulls them out and continues searching for the coffee, finally locating it in the fridge. His attention is momentarily pulled away when he hears Veronica’s shower start. Logan starts the coffee then loads two plates with pancakes and bacon heating both in the microwave using kitchenware Keith invested in just for this purpose. Cups, cutlery and some cut up fruit he found hiding in a bottom crisper in the fridge is added to the counter. He hears the water stop and moves quickly to pull together the rest of the breakfast. 

Logan is just adding cream to the coffee mugs when Veronica comes shuffling in wearing fluffy, oversized slippers, sweatpants and a tank top. Under other circumstances Logan would be taking the opportunity to ogle the fine form standing in front of him. No one can deny her natural beauty.

However, this morning his eyes are drawn, momentarily, to her normally flat abdomen, now slightly extended. Evidence of  _ something _ tangible that was, is no longer, that leaves behind nothing tangible, but leaves perhaps scars deeper. 

Their eyes meet.

“I found pancakes and bacon in the freezer so I took the liberty…” He says as he gestures to the counters filled with steaming plates of food and mugs of coffee. 

Veronica slides on a stool, smirking. “Well, given that they were  _ frozen _ , I’m glad you found them in the freezer and not the oven.” She takes a bite of bacon and moans. Logan quickly sits to hide the effects of the moan on him because even if they hadn’t been enemies, (frenemies?), the current situation makes it highly inappropriate. He shoves bacon into his mouth and focuses on his plate. 

They fall into a weird half smile uncomfortable state between sips and bites. Back-Up stretches shaking off the blanket nest and wanders over to the counter nose held high sniffing. Veronica cracks a smile and holds out her hand, only to be snubbed as he skirts her side for Logan’s outstretched digits. He watches as her brows furrows. 

“Look! Even your pup likes me better!” Logan sing-songs gleefully, until he sees her face crumple and she slides off the stool. Veronica grabs the leash and opens the door slipping out after Backup. Logan just groans. 

_ The night before: _

_ “...and remember Veronica, take it easy. You have the note for physical activity in school, but if things get rough you may need some time away from your peers for emotional healing as well.” Logan catches the deep eye roll from Veronica as they speak to Dr. Amelia. He decided to take notes, Veronica decided to eat ice cream _ . 

“ _ I have nothing else, so get some rest and I will talk to you both tomorrow. Logan, can I speak with you for a minute?” _

_ He glances at Veronica, who has already shoved out of her seat. “I’ll just wait outside.” She juggles the spoon and ice cream container in one hand and is out of the room before he can blink.  _

_ Turning back to Doctor Amelia he meets her amused expression with a small shrug. “Yeah?” _

_ Doctor Amelia’s face turns serious as she leans forward in her desk. “Try to get her talking. She’s obviously not a sharer, but all we’re doing is dealing with the symptoms and not the cause of the problem. Veronica will be dealing with rapidly changing hormones and grief much of that is out of our control, but keeping it all in is liable to cause an explosion later.” _

_ He resists the urge to write the instructions down in his handy notebook as he nods his understanding to the good doctor. _

_ “Good. And Logan, don’t forget, you still have emotions, too. Supporting someone, being a caregiver, is a big responsibility, so make sure to take care of yourself.” _

_ Hmmm, where were my parents when ‘being a caregiver is a big responsibility’ talk was given? “Thanks Dr. Amelia. I’ll do my best.” _

Argh. I’m remarkably dumb.” Logan laments as he bangs his head on the table. He has been around Trina enough to know what ‘hormones’ can entail and after this weekend telling Veronica her dog likes him better? Logan is happy he has all of his manly bits in one piece. 

Appetitegone, he chugs his coffee and starts putting away the food for later. He washes the few dishes they dirtied and leaves them to dry like he’s seen Mrs. Navarro do. Food and fresh water are waiting for Back-Up when he gets back. Logan wanders back to the couch with a glass of water by way of the window trying to spy the angry blonde, but all he can see are her slippers by the front door. He sits and looks at the few things pulled out from under the couch: the baseball card, the coins and the crumpled paper. 

Logan places the coins on the side table. The baseball card, while a bit dusty, is in really great condition. It’s a Tony Gwynn # 19. He retired in 2001 so the card isn’t that old. Logan walks over to a shelf and props the card up. He turns back picking up the crumpled up paper heading towards the garbage when something catches his eye. He slows down then stops as he unfolds the paper revealing a list of names, a few names are scratched out. As Logan reads, he sees they are mostly from Neptune High and are all of the male persuasion. He encounters a few names added back on after they’ve been scratched off. 

Logan’s name has been scratched off, and while he’s breathing a sigh of relief he’s not sure he should be or why. He’s intently focused on the list of names so he doesn’t process that the door opens until Back-Up is at his bowl and Veronica is standing toe to toe with him.

She makes a grab for the list, but he yanks it over his head just in time. Veronica is left with a corner of the page and a murderous glare.

“That’s mine! You have NO right snooping through my things!” Her face is red and her eyes are glassy with unshed tears. 

“Veronica! Veronica! Please, listen. I didn’t snoop. I was cleaning…”

She scoffs “Yeah there is your first mistake. You? Cleaning?”

“I was cleaning up popcorn YOU threw at me last night from under the couch! I found those coins, that baseball card and this as a crumpled up ball.” He twirls as he points before shaking the paper ball in her face. Sure, he feels about five years old but he is also feeling defensive, again, because his name is crossed off of a list. He lowers his arms. 

“And I appreciate everything you’ve done, Logan, I do. But this?” Veronica makes a circle gesture to herself, “is really kinda none of your business.” She flops down on the couch and stares out the window. 

Logan stares at her in disbelief. “So this is it then, I’m not owed….you know what you’re right I’m not.” He starts off angry but quickly realizes he isn’t anything to her but a support right now. Hell, they are barely friends. He’s owed nothing except what she will give him. He might not even deserve that. “I’m sorry. It killed me to see you on Friday, hurt, and I know we aren’t really friends right now. Even then you get to decide who knows what about this. I only know because of a chance detention.”

Veronica takes a shuddering breath and nods. “Honestly Logan, you already know about as much as I do. I was fourteen weeks pregnant, and now I’m not. It seems like a blessing, really.” She says it so quietly if it wasn’t for the shrug at the end he would have sworn she didn’t say anything at all. 

Logan decides to go all in, because what else does he have to lose? “Ahh, do you, did you call the, ahem, father of the, you know...since we know it’s not really me?” He stifles a giggle, which he has no idea where it’s coming from or why. “Veronica. We’ve danced around it all weekend, and I don’t want to push, but we are only dealing with the symptoms of what happened on Friday, not the cause. You know they told me, well, everything thinking in error that I am, uh, was the…”

Veronica cuts in. “That would be a no. Unless you happen to know who it is.” 

Logan’s head snaps up. “What?!”

“Who. The. Father. Is.” Her eyes are squeezed shut and her fists are balled at her sides as she breathes in as the words shoot out. 

Her words seep slowly into his mind, slowly, because what lies between those words is too awful for him to comprehend. Hurts too much. Yet he does. He reaches out a tentative hand to grasp a balled up fist. She flinches at first, sighs, but gives him her hand.

“Veronica….”

“Don’t. Just, don’t.” Veronica pulls her hand away and balls herself up into the corner of the couch.

Logan looks at her, at Back-Up snuggling up closer to her, then to his hands holding the crumpled piece of paper. With names on it. Some crossed out, like his. Logan. Who isn’t the father...


End file.
